Backfire!
by web of light
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna's relationship woes leads to an unexpected adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to hear it."

"But I'm really sorry."

"You are always really sorry. And I'm really tired of it." B'Elanna shoved the remains of what was supposed to be their dinner in the reclaimator after having waited two hours for him. Enough was enough.

"What can I do to make this up to you?" Tom asked. His hair was mussed and he was still sweaty from whatever it was he had been doing in the holodeck.

"Nothing. You will do nothing," She said turning around to face him. "Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone. I don't want to be around you." She raised her hands, palms outward as a warning to not come any closer even though he made no move toward her. After a moment's hesitation, he cleared his throat.

"That's going to be a bit difficult. We are supposed to go to that reception on the planet tomorrow…" he began. She immediately cut him off.

"We will still going but you and I will go separately. I was asked by one of the delegates to be his guest tomorrow and I am going to tell him yes." Like almost every other decision in her life, she made that one on the spur of the moment. In reality, she thought the alien visitor annoying but Tom didn't need to know that.

"You are kidding?" Tom asked. B'Elanna set her face like flint. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I am serious. His name is Matev and he was most attentive today while the delegation was touring engineering. Asked me a lot of questions and seemed fascinated by my background."

"So I am supposed to go to the planet and just sit back while you spend the evening with this….Matev?"

"Yes," B'Elanna said."I'm sure HE won't keep me waiting." She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had spent a fair amount of time planning this evening and had even worn that blue dress that he liked. She sighed to herself. It was all for nothing. She caught his eyes in the reflection.

"You look really nice," He said. His voice sounded forlorn. He did look sorry but she had to keep that voice and those eyes away from her heartstrings.

"I'm going to look even better tomorrow night," She said. This time was determined to teach him a lesson he would not forget.

-00-

Smiling at the handsome Ligerian delegate B'Elanna deliberately shifted position so Tom could see her face. With a slight smirk, she raised her glass and looked straight into his eyes. She was taunting him. On purpose. Her attention immediately returned to her escort for the evening.

Stunning was the only way to describe her. She was wearing that black dress. Absolutely classy. She had often dressed up for Tom but she had never gone this far. She was wearing jewelry, something she rarely did. A set of pearls around her neck, a gold bracelet, an elaborate yet tasteful Klingon brooch and earrings. The Ligerians, in the process of breaking from a painful warring past, requested that there be no uniforms worn for this event. The Voyager delegation complied. Tom admitted they all did look nice when they made an effort. Captain Janeway wore a long green dress and a well turned out Chakotay was by her side. Harry had let his hair down, literally, and a Ligerian woman was hanging onto his every word, much to his delight and Tom's amusement. Even Neelix had taken the advice of wearing a solid color outfit. True, it was a bright turquoise but it suited him. He was over on the other side of the large room chatting with two senior Ligerian officials about the wonderful food sources available on this planet. Tuvok, Seven, and the Doctor were not present. It seemed the Vulcan and the former Drone were a bit too reticent for the talkative Ligerians. The Doctor, on the other hand, was a bit too chatty.

And then there was B'Elanna. On the other side of the room with someone else. She kept her attention on her host but occasionally allowed her eyes to stray over to Tom. The dark haired humanoid's good looks added to Tom's pain. The man's face was finely sculpted and his mannerisms too perfect. His attention was completely fixed on her. Tom never thought of B'Elanna as a sadist but there she was not only watching him suffer but enjoying it. Try as he might he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. He deserved it. The rest of the crew was amused at his expense. He resigned himself to accepting his punishment and being miserable for the rest of the evening.

B'Elanna's gaze turned back toward him. The smirk disappeared as a premature scowl started to cross her face.

"Ensign Paris?" He turned to look into the eyes of a very pretty Ligerian woman. Her wide set eyes were dark opals. Her hair was long and dark, the same as the rest of the Ligerians, male and female, a sort of reflective deep chocolate brown. She was carrying two drinks.

"Yes?" He responded politely.

"I understand you pilot the ship? I'm a pilot, but now I just operate one of the planet hovercrafts. I have dreams of spaceflight. In a few days, I'm going to start training for orbital missions. I'm a bit nervous about it," She said. She held up a glass clearing indicating that he should take it.

He considered the ramifications of the moment. B'Elanna had set no limitations on him, just that she would not be with him this evening. He was under no obligation not to enjoy himself. Why should he stand back and act like a whipped puppy all evening? If she were free to enjoy the company of someone else then he would as well. He took one of the proffered drinks. He deliberately turned toward B'Elanna knowing she was still looking in his direction. Taking a long drink from the glass he returned her smirk, raised his glass in her direction and then directed his attention back to the Ligerian woman.

-00-

Later that evening while sitting beside the friendly alien at dinner B'Elanna did her best to look interested as Matev prattled on while she fumed inside. The man was good looking and was polite to a fault. She had intended to spend the evening giving him her attention, pretending to be interested in whatever he wished to talk about while at the same time making sure Tom was miserable. Tom needed to be taught a lesson. This evening was intended to force him to undergo penance and reflect on his bad behavior. She hadn't counted on the fact that the same genetics that made these men so handsome was also responsible for those beautiful women and it was only natural that one of those beautiful women would see Tom alone and decided he needed company. Her plan had fallen apart.

Matev kept going on and on praising the fertility of Ligeria. The various climate zones of the planet were perfect for agriculture. They were the go-to place whenever any other civilization in the sector underwent famine or any kind of natural disaster. The table before them was piled high with food. Voyager's crew knew not to complain about their normal fare but new foods were always welcome and the friendly LIgerians were more than eager to share. She responded with polite nods and smiles surreptitiously glancing down the table at Tom. The woman with him waved her arms about as she told a story. Tom joined in with a tale of his own. Everyone around them laughed, Tom included. It was a real laugh. Not a show off fake laugh that people sometimes resorted to in an effort to hide the fact that they were hurting or putting on a false front. He was actually having a good time, damn it. What was worse was the rest of the Voyager delegation knew full well what she had tried to do and that her attempt had failed.

How would he react if he showed up for a date and she was off doing something else? She reflected on that for a moment. She had nothing like that in her life. She had no time for a hobby. She had work and she had Tom. She read romance novels when she had a spare moment but that wasn't the same. She needed something else. Something of her own.

-00-

The young woman's name was Sapiro. All she talked about was flying. She waved her hands about as she described a youthful joyride which ended with her crashing her father's shuttle. Tom related his own story of ditching his father's craft into a lake. Everyone around them laughed aloud.

B'Elanna's attention was focused on Matev but Tom chanced a glance in her direction. Their eyes met for a brief moment and then they both immediately looked away.

He was acting like a cad. B'Elanna was in the right and everyone knew it. He should have just accepted his figurative forty lashes and sent Sapiro on her way. The reason they weren't together at this moment was his fault. He hadn't shown up when he said he would...again. He had no excuse. That was just the way he was. When he became interested in a thing it would become the driving force of his life for an intense period of time. He would give it his all to the point of obsession. It was an ongoing problem since childhood. His father tried to break him of it but nothing he did worked. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

-00-

After dinner, they took a short tour of their main museum. It was a beautiful place. Their paintings and sculpture were minimalistic but very pretty. Matev would not leave B'Elanna's side. He walked slowly around the exhibits with her taking the time to explain each piece of work in detail. It was interesting to learn about other cultures and he was very knowledgeable but she realized she would much rather be exploring all this with Tom. He was at that moment on the other side of the room with the pretty Ligerian woman listening intently as she explained the artwork to him. This evening and the whole failed personal mission were over as far as she was concerned but she was still determined that after this was over things would not go back to the way things were. Somehow that cycle had to be broken but for now and she would do something about it as soon as she got back to the ship but for now, she had to suffer through the next half hour.

"There is a beautiful mural on the wall down this corridor," He said. "Would you like to see it?"

"Or course," She replied. Might as well.

The corridor was long and closed off. Up against one side sculptures stood in curtained alcoves while on the other side a mural took up the whole wall. It was a large elaborate representation of the Ligerian planet. It was breathtaking. It was similar to earth except there was more greenery and their oceans were smaller.

"This was based on an image taken by one of our first space explorers. It was the first time we saw how our planet as it looks in space." Matev seemed very proud of it.

"It's beautiful," B'Elanna said. It was true. It was a gorgeous picture. A long time ago when she was younger she had liked to draw and sketch things. Her talent was adequate enough. She could draw things passable enough for her own amusement. Maybe….

Stepping closer to examine it she suddenly felt herself being dragged from behind. A hand clamped over her mouth and she felt a stab of something in her neck. Someone was trying to sedate her. She felt herself being pulled backward and she realized she was being taken around a sculpture and through the curtain behind it. She felt a gag put in place before she could cry out. The instinct to struggle kicked in but at that moment she was thrown over the shoulder of someone and taken into a darkened space.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom watched B'Elanna and Matev disappear around a corner on the far side of the room. Somewhere in the background, Tom heard Sapiro's voice explaining the tragic but ultimately inspiring story of the artist who had painted the landscape in front of them. He said nothing for a moment pretending to take in the picture's appeal. It was pretty but his mind was elsewhere.

"What's around that corner?" He asked pointing in the direction where the two were last seen. He hoped he sounded nonchalant.

"Oh, that's special. Of course, you should see that " Taking his arm she pulled him across the room to a long corridor with statues on one side and a mural on the other. There was no sign of an exit and no B'Elanna. Tom was confused. Where had they gone?

"The first picture of our planet from space. "She said proudly. The painting was impressive. The green and blue planet shone brilliantly under special lighting.

"Earthrise," He said. Her eyes were glued to the picture. He took a moment to do some quick reconnaissance. There were no windows. Was there a hidden door somewhere? Were they beamed out?

"What?" She asked. Her focus was still on the painting.

"We have a similar image. My planet is called Earth and our first space explorers, we called them astronauts, took a similar picture. It was called Earthrise."

'That's beautiful sounding name. To think every civilization that has broken their own orbit had a moment like this when they looked back... I would love to see Earthrise!"

'It's in the databanks on our ships. If you get a chance to come on board Voyager just ask. Someone will show it to you." He stared up at the ceiling for good measure because strange things were possible. There was nothing there. If he were alone and had a tricorder he would have scanned the area. He had to find answers to his questions the old fashioned way.

"It must have been wonderful, to be one of the first to be in space, to look back and see the world and realize how small it is in the vastness of the universe!" she continued. Normally he enjoyed listening to the rapturous reflections of new space travelers but now the young pilot's incessant chatter was distracting. He considered going back to the main group so he could introduce her to Harry. He would find her childlike wonder of the unknown fascinating.

"Is there any other way out of here?" He asked in a deliberate neutral tone.

"There is a way through one of these alcoves but it just leads to the archives. Storage Units mostly and restoration studios. It's quite large and boring. Goes on forever. There is not much to look at although there is an exit on the other side that leads to a rather pretty courtyard garden."

"I see," Tom said. His heart sank. He imagined B'Elanna taking a stroll through a pretty courtyard garden with Matev. His behavior at dinner had probably led her to that.

"Would you like to go see it?" She asked. "Going through the archives is the long way to get there. It's easy to get lost in there. There is more direct path outside."

Part of him wanted to. He and Sapiro would interrupt their stroll where he would act surprised to see them and carry on with this charade. Maybe she went fully expecting Tom to follow and then they could continue to see who could pretend to out flirt the other but he was tired of the game. She could do what she wanted. As far as was concerned she had won. He had learned his lesson. He wasn't going to chase her down.

"I think we are about ready to return to the ship," He said. "Perhaps tomorrow."

"Yes. Of course." She said. She guided him back to the main group. Captain Janeway was going through the motions of a formal goodbye with a promise of a meeting on Voyage.

'Where is Lieutenant Torres?" She asked.

"She is apparently taking a walk with Matev," Tom said without emotion.

The Captain said nothing but there was an uncomfortable silence as the crew beamed back to the ship without B'Elanna.

He went immediately to his quarters, sat down and berated himself. This whole situation was completely and totally his fault. B'Elanna's wake up call was just what he needed. He always promised himself that next time he would do better but every time he had a moment free he couldn't walk away from a thing once he started and it didn't matter who was waiting for him.. He loved B'Elanna. He loved being with her. What was his problem? He thought about giving up the holodeck altogether but then his attention would just be directed elsewhere. Maybe he could program some sort of an alarm in his holodeck programs to remind him when he needed to stop. He could go a step further than that. He could program it to shut down completely and not restart. It would be completely frustrating but it would be worth it and it wasn't like he was addicted to the thing like their long distance friend Reg Barkley.

Later he tried to sleep but was unable to. In between his tossing and turning the question would ask itself over and over. It was late but he could stand it no longer.

"Computer. Locate Lieutenant Torres."

"Lieutenant Torres is not aboard Voyager."

The dull feeling he had been carrying around inside of him turned sharp. It hurt.

" Paris to Transporter Room One."

"Ayala here."

"Could you...notify me when Lieutenant Torres returns to Voyager." He knew he sounded pathetic but he was past the point of caring.

"Sure thing, Tom." Ayala's voice was full of understanding and maybe a little pity.

So tonight she had decided to stay on the planet with Matev. Did she make that decision because he had shared a drink and a few stories with Sapiro? He tried to convince himself that what he had done was harmless but deep down he knew that he had just upped the ante. It was no longer a game. She had given up. No talking it out, no looking for some kind of compromise. Warring emotions battled inside of him. One the one hand part of him decided it was over. If this was what she wanted then that was how it was going to be. They both would move on. Then the other half realized that if she came to him tomorrow full of regret he would probably forgive her but he had no idea what would happen after that. He fell into a fitful sleep filled with pain and disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

She waited to pass out but nothing happened. Apparently, the drug had no effect on her but by the time she realized it they had traveled down a long dimly lit corridor and taken many turns. Part of her wanted to struggle but another part of her decided that it would be wiser to continue to deceive her assailant into thinking she was unconscious. She was alone in an unfamiliar place and this person, whoever it was, was taller and much bigger than she was. The long strides of her abductor echoed through the empty halls. She wondered what had become of Matev and if he was part of this. Damn it, why had she agreed to go look at that painting? Why had she even agreed to spend the evening with a stranger in the first place? Had he led her down that empty hallway on purpose? When she saw him again...she compartmentalized her rage. She needed to save that for later. Right now she had to focus on what was happening right now.

She was able to shift herself just enough to be able to see around her although it was hard since she was upside down and bouncing with each step of her captor. Despite the poor lightning she could see the walls were white and unadorned. She silently fumed at the Ligerians for not decorating the walls with something so she could store them in her memory as landmarks. This was a museum after all. She did her best to remember the direction of the turns and counted doors and the steps. She had gotten up to two thousand fifty steps, fifteen turns, and thirty-five doors.

Finally, he stopped. He literally threw her on the floor. She would have cried out in pain had she been fully human but her Klingon genes helped her keep silent. He unlocked a door and without looking at her face dragged her into the room. Her eyes were temporarily blinded by sudden bright light. It seemed to be an office of some kind. A table took up one side and long storage units went around the rest of the room but those things barely registered. To her shock, she saw bodies. Several bodies laid out on cots on the floor. Not Ligerians. They weren't dead but were all in a deep sleep, probably victims of sedation. They didn't appear to belong to the same species.

The alien, apparently a male, turned his back for a moment. Working the gag out of her mouth she raised herself up, positioning herself on all fours in proximity to him so she would trip him when he turned around. It went according to plan. Before he could compensate for his loss of balance he fell hard, banging his head on the end of the table. She had only meant to distract him while she ran away but she had inadvertently knocked him out cold. She did a quick check of the other people in the room concluding that she could do nothing for them at the moment. They were all in a deep sleep. She took a long look at her captor. He, she assumed it was he, was not Ligerian. He was much larger for one thing and was bald. Large ridges outlined his jaws reminding her faintly of gills. She turned her attention toward getting out of there, fumbling about with the mechanisms on the door. It was not complicated. She set it in place, stepped outside then shut the door. She heard it lock in place behind her. She believed she had rigged it well enough to keep her captor inside in the event he woke up.

She returned to the hallway removing the brooch she had pinned to her dress so she could get to her combadge.

"Torres to Voyager. Come in."

Silence. Was she that deep underground? Was there some kind of security system in place that did not allow communication? The why didn't matter at the moment. She had to get to some place where it did.

She had no idea if she was alone or if similar nefarious things were happening in the other rooms. Replacing the pin she removed her shoes so she could run silently on the white tiled floor but held onto them in case she needed them again. She went through their route backwards, counting the steps turning left where they had turned right before until she reached the place where her memories stopped. There was nothing there but more corridors and unremarkable doors. She was lost.

She heard footsteps coming from somewhere in front of her. Running down a side hall she sat down in a shadowed corner doing her best to fold in on herself in an attempt to look as small as possible. To her relief She could hear footsteps going down the hall she had just run up. Waiting until the sound dissipated she returned to her original position. This hallway had an incline that gradually went upward. That was where she wanted to go. Upward. She hit her combadge again. Again nothing.

She continued to run, stopping from time to time to hear if she could hear life anywhere around her. She was greeted by silence. It was a nightmare, so many twists and turns with nothing changing except the signs on the doors which were written in a language she could not read. Eventually, she had to stop. Even Klingons have a breaking point.

She found another side hall and tried to the doors hoping against hope she would find something open but there was nothing. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She noticed a small grate near the floor. It reminded her of something she had once been forced to do when she was in the Maquis. She got down and pried it off with her hands, cutting her fingers as she did so. Fortunately, she was small enough to fit in the space. She did her best to replace the grating outside but someone looking right at it might be able to see if it had been disturbed but she couldn't worry about that now. Despite the tight fit, she was able to sit down and allow her oxygen depleted lungs to get some air. She comforted herself with the knowledge that she had been in much worse situations than this and the crew would come looking for her when she didn't report back.

Her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She listened and could hear faint noises in the background but they sounded far away. Were the owners of those footsteps part of some kind of abduction ring? Had they found the results of her escape and were they now looking for her? She had no idea what kind of scanning equipment they might have. Her instincts told her she couldn't stay here. She would have to keep moving.

She closed her eyes so she could focus and consider her next move. An image of Tom floated through her mind. Tom! The last time he had seen her she had been with Matev. What if he thought she had stayed down here of her own free will… with him? Damn. Her impulsive imagination went into overdrive. What if he had in return taken off with that pretty female in some kind of petty revenge scenario? The possibility sickened her. It was her fault. All of this. True she had a right to be mad at Tom but she had taken it too far. There were other ways to deal with problems besides resorting to adolescent games.

Was that part of the problem? They both had terrible childhoods. Maybe there was something deep inside them both that was stuck there that made them unable to act like adults when it came to certain things. Things like spending too much time on the holodeck or working to the point where there was no space for something as simple as a hobby. Things like working out bumps in a relationship. She decided that if he had gone off with that female in a fit of misguided retaliation she would probably forgive him but after that? She had no idea if there was a future for them or not.

She took a long deep breath that she hoped filled up all three of her lungs. She had to get back to finding her way out of here. Working her way out of the shaft she crawled down to the end of the small corridor to get her bearings. The hallways were dimly lit but she could see one main hallway ran straight. No steps, no corners. She decided that was the best way out so she got up and starting running hoping it would lead to freedom.

She couldn't tell how close they were but the faint sound of voices drifted toward her. She increased her speed, glad that she had thought to remove her shoes. She would stop for a few seconds so she could listen to what she imaged was her pursuers. Occasionally the sounds would grow faint. That might mean they had turned down one of the many side corridors but it would only take a few seconds for them to see she was not hiding there. On she ran still hearing them behind her, getting closer and closer until the corridor stopped. They must know where she was by now. She stood in front of two large double doors. She took a chance, pushed on them and was surprised at how easily they opened. Fresh air hit her in the face. She was in some kind of garden. Once again she found her combadge.

"Torres to Voyager."

"Voyager here." Did any words ever sound so sweet?

"Beam me to sickbay. Now."

She heard the sound of the door opening just as the beams took her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom's combadge beeped. Sitting up in bed he wiped his eyes. His sleep had been brief but heavy.

"Tom." The disembodied voice had mixed in with his dreams. It took him a moment to realize it was Ayala.

"Yes." He struggled to come to consciousness. Coffee. Raktigino. He needed something.

"You asked to be contacted when Lieutenant Torres returned to the ship. She has just asked to be beamed to sickbay."

"Thank you," That was enough to jar him awake. Sickbay? What the hell? Staying on the planet might not have been her idea. How stupid of him to just assume she would stay behind out of spite like a spoiled schoolgirl. If anything had happened to her it was his fault. Swearing at himself he threw on his uniform and initiated a site to site transfer even though he was not on duty and such procedures were frowned on.

She was sitting on a biobed. She was still wearing the dress and the jewelry but the dress was covered with dust as was her disheveled hair. She was barefoot, her shoes on the floor beside the bed. Her chest was heaving as she took long even breaths. Her fingertips were bleeding. The Doctor was beside her waving the probe from his tricorder over her. He wanted to rush over to her, to hold her until she calmed down and to hell with everything that had happened over the past few days but her expression stopped him. Her reaction to him was not anger but pure puzzlement.

"You're...still here?" She managed to get the words out while gasping for air. She had obviously been through some intense ordeal and those were the words she greeted him with? What was the hell did she mean by that? She was clearly surprised to see him.

"Of course, I'm still here. Where else would I be? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Have to...catch my breath. The Captain is on her way. I'll explain everything when she gets here. I don't want to have to repeat it." He didn't blame her. Fighting off fake Klingons in the holodeck didn't leave her looking nearly so exhausted.

"I understand. When I see Matev again..."

"This wasn't him. I don't know what happened to him." Her breathing started to slow down.

At that moment, the doors opened and Captain walked in the room. She was pushing stray hairs out of her eyes having clearly been awakened out of a deep sleep herself. Taking in B'Elanna's appearance her eyes came alike and went immediately to the Doctor.

"Report!" She snapped.

"Lieutenant Torres is unharmed except for some minor injuries to her fingers. She has experienced a surge in her cortisol and adrenaline levels," The Doctor said. "She was at the point of exhaustion when she was beamed in here and that is saying something for someone who is half Klingon with an extra lung. It appears a substance has been introduced to her body, apparently someone attempted to sedate her but whoever

formulated it obviously knew nothing about Klingon physiology. It had no effect on her."

"What happened B'Elanna?" The Captain's voice softened.

B'Elanna took another deep breath and proceeded to tell a most harrowing story of her last few hours on the planet. Her report reminded Tom of an old recurring nightmare he used to have as a child where he was trapped in a maze with the knowledge that some unseen monster was looking for him.

"As soon as I felt the fresh air on my face I hit my combadge. I might have imagined it but I think I could hear someone opening the door behind me just as I beamed up."

"I'll contact the Ligerian High Delegate at once. Visits to the planet will cease until this is resolved," Captain Janeway said. She gave a long side look at Tom. He wanted to sink through the floor. He wasn't supposed to be here but to his relief, she asked no questions. It was probably his imagination but he felt accusations behind her eyes.

"All Lieutenant Torres needs rest. I'm releasing her back to her quarters," The Doctor replied snapping the medical probe back in place.

The Captain took a moment to rub her fingers against her forehead. "I was hoping that just for once, we could have a smooth first contact situation. I guess I'm just going to have to go on hoping," she said as she left the sick bay. Her words left guilt in their wake. The Doctor started to wave the derma-regenerator over B'Elanna's hands but Tom stopped him.

"I'll do that." He said taking the instrument from the EMH. The Doctor released it but was clearly perturbed.

"I would hope the two of you would learn to settle your problems without resorting to such childish charades," he said. "See what happens when you can't act like adults!"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked. B'Elanna held up her hands but would not look up at him. He noted her breathing had returned to normal.

"Exactly what I said. The whole ship knows the game the two of you were playing. If both of you would just…"

"Doc, not now. Ok." He already felt bad about what had happened but he was not about to take relationship advice from a hologram.

"Very well." The Doctor gave them both a withering glance before retreating to his office. The cuts on B'Elanna's hands healed over. He recalled her words about ripping open the ventilation shaft and how awful that must have been for her. Guilt held free reign in his conscience. Why hadn't he followed after them when Sapiro had suggested it?

"I'll walk back with you...if that's ok?" Tom asked. He replaced the instrument on the table and waited. It was the least he could do.

She nodded. She still didn't look at him. She jumped down off the bed, picked up her shoes and headed out the door.

The first few minutes of their short journey was spent in silence. There was much Tom wanted to ask but he didn't know where to begin or even if he should even attempt to say anything at all. One particular question did burn at him.

"Why did you ask...about me being still here? Where else would I be?" He asked.

"And how did you know I was back on board?" She countered. Her eyes stayed on the floor in front of her. Once again there was a part of Tom that wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold onto her until the events of the past few hours were washed from her mind but he held back. She really wasn't into mushy stuff and probably wouldn't appreciate an even well-meant open display of affection happening right here in the hallway. She was probably angrier at him than she had been before and might well just push him away.

"So we're back answering questions with questions?" He mentally smacked himself. Why didn't he just tell the truth? He had been keeping track of her because...he was jealous.

She sighed. "

Tom, I am willing to talk this out with you...later. Right now I want to get cleaned up and get at least a few hours' sleep. I really really need to rest." Her tone had an air of finality about it.

"Sure. Of course. You're right. Later." She did need to rest and but at least she was open to clearing the air at some point.

They spoke no more until they said goodnight at her quarters. Leaning back against the wall he stared at her door for a full five minutes. Hitting the bulkhead of the corridor he walked away swearing to himself. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for him.

-00-

Dreams of running up and down unmarked hallways interfered with her rest. They ran parallel with her ridiculous imaginings about Tom. She had this idea in her head that she could sneak back on board, report to the Captain, beg her and the Doctor to say nothing and then have done with it but there he was, waiting for her. How did he know she was back? She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt like a complete fool but to his credit he said nothing to rub it in. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what he was like when they started seeing each other and she should have made allowances for that. Even if she had a right to be angry at him, which she did, she had gone around the problem instead of confronting it. Her attempt at using a tired old method in an attempting to make him jealous had failed spectacularly.

Her mind would wander back to Ligeria. What had become of Matev? Was he somehow involved in what had happened last night or had he become a victim, like herself?

She woke to the sound of the Captain's hail. Sitting up she noticed her black dress draped across the sofa. She had taken such care when she was getting ready the other night, even to the point of replicating one of her grandmother's pins. She closed her eyes remembering how satisfied she would be when Tom saw her and how she hoped it would force him to appreciate her more. On impulse, she rushed across the room and turned on the reclaimator. Picking up the dress she started to drop it in the bin because she couldn't keep it. It would always be a reminder of one horrible night. She was ready to let go of it when a thought stopped her. It was her impulsive behavior that got her into this mess to begin with. Jumping to conclusions was just as much a problem as Tom being so hyper-focused. She needed to learn how to keep her actions in check and not act on her wild imagins so readily. The hail sounded again. She turned off the reclaimator and dropped the dress back on the sofa. She would take care of it later.

Walking into the briefing room she found the Captain waiting for her and the head of the Ligerian Security Council on the Monitor. B'Elanna recounted her harrowing tale of escape once again.

"You have our sincere apologies for what happened." The official said. "As I told the Captain if we had any indication that you would have been in any sort of danger we would not have asked you to come down to the planet. However, for the past few months, there have been reports from other planets in this sector of individuals gone missing from spaceports and even minor officials disappearing while attending diplomatic meetings. Some suspected that these occurrences were connected but so far no one has found any proof. Up until now, Ligeria has been unaffected. I hope that this has not damaged our relationship, Captain?"

"If there are no further incidents I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. However, you will understand if I don't allow any of my people shore leave for the rest of our time here unless of course this mystery can be solved. We are a small crew on a long journey and we can't afford to lose any of our people," The Captain said.

"We understand." A few more questions for B'Elanna and they signed off ready to commence with their investigation. B'Elanna prepared to return to duty but the Captain stopped her with a slight wave of the hand.

"I don't want to interfere with your person life Lieutenant but in this case, your, relationship problems have gone beyond the two of you and could have potentially affected the welfare of the entire crew. I know Ensign Paris has his faults and are not easily overlooked but I would remind you that you are both adults and..."

"I learned my lesson, Captain. No more games."

Returning to Engineering she was greeted by muffled snickers. She found herself catching smiles that vanished as soon as they caught her eye. She was perplexed by her crew's behavior.

"So how did last night go?" Susan Nicolette finally asked in a teasing manner. So that was it. They knew she was mad at Tom. They knew she had accepted Matev's invitation to dine with him last night. Somehow they knew she had not returned with the others. They had assumed she had spent the night on the planet...with Matev. "Does Tom know?"

"It was fine if you call being abducted and someone trying to knock you out with drugs fine. The part about escaping through a maze of unmarked corridors with someone chasing me was an especially great time," She snapped.

The whole mood of the room changed. Instant quiet replaced the hushed giggles.

"I'm sorry. We had no idea," Susan said.

"Of course, you had no idea but you just assumed…" She stopped herself from letting out a full verbal assault remembering her resolution from earlier in the day. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. For the record, I had no intention of staying on the planet last night. The man was a windbag. Would NOT shut up." She said. "And yes Tom knows. I don't want to discuss it anymore so...back to work."

She threw herself into her job. This is what she did when she was angry or unhappy. Once upon a time, she had focused her energies on a cause and now that cause was far away. Now all she did was work constantly keeping these engines going so they could get home. She had no other outlet except Tom. She allowed herself to consider the idea that had come to her when she was planet side. A hobby of her own. Something she could do to unwind and just let her brain relax. She had a scientific bent but scientists had hobbies. Many were musicians and artists. Even the warrior Klingons loved their music and opera and there were those who crafted those deadly weapons simply because they enjoyed the process. She really didn't know if she was a hobby sort of person but it was something that she could at least consider...when she had the time.

Midshift she was called back to the briefing room. The Security Officer's face was back on the monitor and this time, he was gravely serious.

"We found the room just as you described. The individuals you saw there are from neighboring planets. Their medical needs are being seen to and they will be repatriated. We did not recognize the species of the man you described as your abductor. Matev came in this morning looking rather bruised. He said that he had been knocked out and came too early this morning in a side corridor of the museum having no idea what had happened. He seemed most worried about your well- being, Lieutenant Torres and was relieved to see you had escaped back to your ship. He would very much like to speak to you."

Before B'Elanna could react Matev was there on the screen. A large bruise covered one cheek.

"B'Elanna, are you alright? I'm so sorry about what happened. I was taken by surprise! How did you get away?" He was not the calm in control man he was last night.

"I'm fine. No worse for the wear." She determined she would say as little as possible to the man.

"Can I see you again? I'd like to make this up to you. Have another dinner where I make sure nothing goes wrong this time?" B'Elanna started to formulate excuses in her head but before she could articulate anything the Captain came to her rescue.

"Lieutenant Torres is under orders to remain on the ship. I'm afraid we can't allow for visitors either at this time."

"There is no way I can persuade you to change your mind, Captain?" Matev was disappointed. B'Elanna could not bring herself to feel sorry for him.

"No. I'm sorry. The security risks are too high," the Captain said.

"I am under orders. I am relieved that you are ok," B'Elanna said. "I regret that the evening ended badly." Would someone turn that thing off? Maybe she imagined it but for the briefest of seconds, she thought the congenial demeanor of Matev dropped away for just a moment. Did he want her to argue with the Captain and support him in his attempt for another meeting? He couldn't possibly have thought one dinner and a tour through an art gallery meant anything, did he?

"Lieutenant Torres, if the officials need nothing more from us you may return to duty." The Captain would forever have her unending loyalty.

The Ligerian official came back online. "I think we have all we need for now. We'll be in contact." B'Elanna remained where she was for a moment.

"That was...awkward. Thank you, Captain," She said.

"Just looking out for my people like I always do. Now please make things right with Tom."

"Is that an order Captain?"

"Yes!"

She went back to finish her shift in Engineering and then she and Tom would have the long talk they should have had two days ago before she pushed him away.

Instead of going straight to see Tom she returned to her quarters. She wanted a few minutes to herself before she was to meet him. Conflicting approaches fought the situation out in her mind. She should apologize. No, he should apologize first...no...they should go back to the beginning and start over but they had done that already so many times. Maybe they should just. Stop.

Going over to her mirror she gave herself a once over. At least she still cared enough to want to make herself presentable for Tom. She immersed her face in real water and then proceeded to brush her hair. She went over every possible explanation for her behavior, again and again, which made her tense but the memory of the Captain ordering her to make things right did bring a smile to her face. Looking at her reflection she was startled by the image of someone behind her.

Matev was behind her, staring back at her in her own mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom decided he wasn't going to mentally prepare himself for his talk with B'Elanna. There was no way he was even going to attempt to explain his ridiculous attempt at retaliation with Sapiro. The only thing he had accomplished was to add to his already growing list of offenses. Her experience on the planet had more than likely added more fuel to her fire. He would just let her have her say, agree and apologize.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarm erased everything from Tom's mind.

Damn it. Standing orders demanded that unless otherwise specified if you were in your quarters when the alert sounded you remained there until the all clear so he was stuck. Ever since the moment he and B'Elanna got together his first thoughts at times like this went straight to her. He had dated other women on other ships but none of them caused this reaction. Normally he was able to force it down and concentrate on the matter at hand but with the story of B'Elanna's abduction so fresh in his mind he couldn't shake it off this time. The thing sounded for several minutes. He was intent on breaking protocol when the blaring alarm went silent. The all clear sounded and Tuvok's voice went ship wide.

"The Intruder had been apprehended. Captain, please report to sick bay."

Sickbay? Usually, they took them straight to the brig.

He wanted to find B'Elanna but before he could make it out the door he received his own summons from the Doctor. He grumbled under his breath but followed orders. The EMH was waiting for him.

"Before you ask I know no more than you do," the EMH said. "But as we have no idea as to what has transpired it is possible that I might need your assistance." Tom could stand it no more. He hit his combadge.

"B'Elanna?"

"I'm fine Tom," Her voice came back. He knew that tone. She was holding back from snapping at him. Something had set her off. "I'm on my way to sickbay. I'll there in a few minutes."

"Are you alright?"

"I told you I'm fine." She was angry. He had to be content with that but why was she coming to sick bay? Was she hurt?

"How did this intruder get on the ship?" Tom asked. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I would say we are about to find out," he said. The doors opened. Tom was shocked to see Matev struggling with two Security Guards who had a tight hold on both his arms. His left eye was bruised and there were scratches across his face. Another guard followed behind with his phaser drawn followed in turn by Commander Tuvok. He was holding an alien device that to Tom's eyes looked like an old fashioned game controller.

B'Elanna barrelled through the door. She was as angry as Tom had ever seen her.

"How dare you!" She said. She got into Matev's face and was practically spitting at him. "How dare you show up in my quarters like nothing has happened after I spent one hell of a night…"

"I told you that had nothing to do me!" Matev said. One of the security guards had to stand in front of their captive to keep him B'Elanna from lunging at him. "I can explain!" The other guard pushed him into a seating position on the nearest biobed. Tom felt no guilt at enjoying Matev's discomfort. He couldn't help but contrast the behavior of B'Elanna now to what she had exhibited just a few nights ago. The polite attention she had given Matev had turned into Klingon rage.

"Well start explaining. Showing up in my quarters like that…"

"I didn't think you would mind." His simple declaration almost made Tom laugh out loud. He caught the Doctor looking at him and immediately assumed a professional stance.

"You didn't think I would mind?" B'Elanna's voice revealed the incredulity she obviously felt. "I sent you my regrets."

"I thought perhaps you were under orders not to talk to me. I took a chance...I thought we had...formed a connection. You didn't seem adverse to my company at the reception! In fact, you wouldn't leave my side. You smiled at me when you saw me in the mirror!"

The anger left B'Elanna's face. It was replaced by pure astonishment. Her mouth dropped open. She was saved by saying anything further by the opening of the doors.

Captain Janeway came through to join them. Upon seeing Matev she stopped short and let out an audible groan.

"What is he doing here?" Ice crystals could form from the sound of her voice. No one dared speak until Tuvok's steady tone broke the awkward silence.

"Mr. Matev here surprised Lt. Torres in her quarters and she reacted appropriately although he insists that he meant no harm." He directed his attention to the intruder." Perhaps you had best start from the beginning. What happened when Lieutenant Torres was abducted?'

Matev stared around the room, gingerly touching his face.

"I have already given a statement. I was with B'Elanna in the corridor of the museum which houses the mural of Ligeria. I was grabbed from behind and knocked out. I woke up this morning in the museum archives. As soon as I realized what had happened I went to report to the authorities. I was relieved to discover that B'Elanna had escaped. There are reports of people being abducted from all over this sector. We don't know why but the officials seem to believe that Ligeria was used as a sort of...holding area for them. Somehow they found out about the reception."

"We were informed of the disappearance," said Tuvok. "We were unaware that any serious investigation had already begun on Ligeria. It would have been wise if we had informed us of these dangers as soon as we arrived. We could have taken our own precautions," Tuvok said.

"Yes. We see that now but we thought if you knew you would pass us by and we would miss the opportunity….to meet you. We're fairly new to space exploration and there is much we can learn from you…" His hands went up to his face. He winced when his fingers came in contact with the bruise. "And as you said, for whatever reason no one has gone missing from here until B'Elanna was taken." Tom was starting to hate the way he said 'B'Elanna'. The tone of Matev's voice would drop and he would say her name in a hushed and almost reverent tone.

"And yet Lieutenant Torres abduction did aid you in your pursuit of these...traffickers. How fortuitous for you. For all we know you were using Lieutenant Torres as some kind of...bait," Tuvok said. He was clearly not convinced by Matev's story. "You expressed a fascination with Lieutenant Torres the minute you came aboard Voyager. "

"Well, she is unlike anyone I have ever met. I admit….I found her fascinating and I thought she felt the same about me. Her reaction just now…"

"Was perfectly logical considering the circumstances. She had no reason to believe you are here for benign purposes," The Captain said. She took a position in front of the alien and stared straight into his eyes. "I don't take too kindly to people simply popping onto my ship without permission. You will be taken off this ship and cease your attempts to communicate with Lieutenant Torres," she said in that steely tone her crew knew so well. Tom got the impression she was holding something back.

Matev said nothing.

It was usually Tom's job to take care of minor injuries. Right now he should be repairing Matev's face. He was even holding the derma-regenerator but could not bring himself to turn it on. He felt it being forced out of his hand by the Doctor who was clearly perturbed by his medic's inaction. Tom winced inwardly knowing he would get a lecture later about how personal feelings should not affect the treatment of injuries. The EMH gently pushed his way in between the Captain and Matev waving his instrument carefully over the scratch marks and bruises. Matev would not take his eyes off B'Elanna. Tom picked up a tricorder because he had to keep his hands and mind distracted because one part of him wanted to laugh out loud and the other part wanted to slug the guy. He compromised by taking a step back and saying nothing. The scanner in his hand beeped. New information popped up at him but no one else in the room paid him any mind. Everyone else's attention was focused on the intruder.

"How did you manage to revive yourself so quickly from the sedation?" Matev asked. Tom looked up wondering what B'Elanna would say. She remained silent, crossing her arms in front of her and assuming a defiant position.

"We cannot allow that information to be released," Tuvok said firmly.

"B'Elanna, can I talk to you...alone?" Matev asked. Would the guy never give up?

"NO!" She snapped.

"We cannot allow that," Tuvok said. "She clearly wishes no further communication with you. Suffice it to say that her willingness to spend time with you had nothing to do with any personal attraction to you on her part."

It was at that moment that all eyes in the room turned toward Tom except Matev. He followed their gaze, looking toward Tom puzzled. Normally Tom didn't mind being the center of attention but now he was embarrassed. There was no reason to bring up the fact that all of this ridiculousness started with him. He especially didn't want it paraded out in front of Matev.

"This has nothing to do with me," Tom said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had made a mistake. B'Elanna's mouth opened as if she were going to say something but then she clamped it shut.

"On the contrary," The Doctor said. "I would say this has everything to do with you. We would not be in this situation had you not…"

"But despite Mr. Paris' behavior, he did not force Lt. Torres to indulge in such...," Tuvok said.

"What do you mean...what are you talking about?" Matev demanded. Tom groaned. Things were going to come out now and this was not the way to deal with personal problems. He imagined getting into a shouting match with B'Elanna right here in front of everyone because she was already on edge. Anything he said might well set her off and when her temper flared so did his. This would not end well.

"It is nothing that concerns you," Tuvok said. "You have been told all you need to know." His voice was very calm. Tom was grateful for the Security Officer's deflection. Tuvok motioned toward his guards to escort their prisoner out of the room. "Now that his injuries been seen to we will escort him back to the planet surface." The guards obeyed, leaving the room while keeping Matev in between them. He kept glancing back at B'Elanna who kept her eyes fixed firmly on the wall in front of her.

Tuvok held up the alien device. "This appears to be some kind of personal transporter. He was able to calibrate it to match our shields."

"Take that thing to Ensign Kim and have him adjust our shield accordingly. I don't want any more surprises from anyone on the planet and I want that man off this ship." Captain Janeway said. '"I suppose I will have to contact the Council again and while it pains me I might have to give them details of our current shipboard drama." Tom felt embarrassed. She was rubbing it in. He stared down at the tricorder because he didn't want to look at her. More odd readings popped up at him. That couldn't be right but there it was.

"Captain, Tuvok, there is something you should know," Tom said. He held up the scanner. "I'm afraid I have another surprise for you. I don't know what Matev's real reason was for coming on board was but I can tell you one thing. He is not a Ligerian."

Tom's announcement startled them all. B'Elanna even turned her eyes away from the wall. He turned the tricorder around for all to see.

"That's ridiculous," B'Elanna said. "All he could talk about the other night was how wonderful Ligeria was. The food on Ligeria, the art..."

"It's right there," Tom insisted. The Doctor snatched the instrument out of his hand to study it.

"He's right. Not only is he not a Ligerian it appears he has undergone some rather radical cosmetic tinkering," he said.

"That puts a completely different spin on things..." The Captain said. She went into instant command mode." Send those specs to Seven and she if she recognizes the species. I'm going to take us out of orbit and put a little distance between us and the planet." She sighed audibly. "If this place wasn't such a breadbasket I would just warp out of here. I know we were all looking forward to new food programs and if there is any way that can be salvaged I'll find it. Right now I"m going to contact the Security Council again." She gave Tom and B'Elanna a hard direct look and then left the room with Tuvok. The Doctor spent a few moments staring back and forth at Tom and B'Elanna. He clearly wanted to lecture them some more but decided to leave them with a disdainful sniff. He literally flounced into his office and sat down at his desk leaving the two of them alone. Until now Tom had approached this whole affair with an air of levity mixed with slight annoyance and resentment but after having seen the scan an uneasy feeling began growing inside him.

"Nothing to do with you?" She asked.

"Did you really want me to air our dirty laundry in front of him? Oh Matev, the only reason I was with you is because sometimes my boyfriend can be a real jerk..." She put up her hand in front of her, reminding him sharply of what she had done the other night when he had silenced him for showing up late.

"Stop," she said. "Just, stop." Recrossing her arms in front of her chest her eyes went to the floor. She was obviously still angry but that had to wait. There were other issues that needed to be seen to but he wasn't sure how to approach her with his concerns.

"Who the hell is he and why has he disguised himself like that?" she asked not expecting an answer. "None of what happened was random coincidence. He was so...curious about how I escaped." Tom made a snap decision.

"I don't know what his motives are but his method worries me. Can you stay in my quarters tonight?" he asked. She took a step back, giving him the same incredulous look she had given Matev a few minutes earlier. "Not like that. I know you're still mad at me." He knew his request was outrageous considering the circumstances but he pressed on. "How did he know to come directly to your quarters?"

"I'm sure Tuvok will find out. Why? You're worried about me. How sweet." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Yes I am worried about you and judging by the way he looked when they brought him in here I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but he knew exactly where to find you. I have a bad feeling about all of this. A gut instinct. Just stay with me tonight...and if nothing happens you can go back to being mad at me tomorrow."

She sighed. Her brows knit together as her eyes went back to the wall as she considered his proposal.

"Far be it from me to argue with someone's gut instinct but you are right...there is something really wrong with all this but just remember. You stay on the couch. We haven't...settled things yet."

"Nothing to do with me.'" He heard her mutter under her breath as she turned away. Ordinarily, that would have amused him but he was too on edge to allow himself to find any kind of levity in this situation. He knew, deep down that something awful was going to happen before the night was over.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't bring herself to talk about anything rationally but it was just as well. He was in one of his hyper-focused moments. An hour earlier she had looked through the door and saw him sitting at his computer his face skewered up in deep concentration. His eyes focused on the screen, his flying across the keyboard. Every once in awhile, he would whisper a command. She didn't ask what he was doing but that was partly because she didn't want to break his intense concentration and because she knew it would do no good. Once he got focused on something few things could tear him away. She would have to literally walk over to him and shut the computer off to get his attention. That was just how he was.

She paced around the room for a long time, her thoughts refusing to let her relax. She eventually crawled onto the bed, staying on top of the blankets doing her best to put the whole ridiculous escapade out of her mind. The shock of finding Matev in her room and then the whole nonsense of him thinking her evening with him meant something. His bizarre claim that he had nothing to do with what had happened and then there was the revelation that he was not who he claimed to be. He should be back on the planet by now, beyond her concerns. Even though mentally she was prepared to take on any intruder she admitted it was a relief to have Tom standing guard out there. He was right. This 'thing' was probably not over. Eventually, her thoughts went quiet long enough for her to drift away into a restless sleep.

Sounds of struggle from the other room wakened her. Damn it. They were back, whoever 'they' were. Tom was in trouble! She had to help him. The unmistakable sounds of phaser fire spurred her into action. She was out of the bed heading into the other room but was stopped by Tom rushing through the door. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she barely breathe.

"Computer. Site to site transport NOW!" She had no time to collect her thoughts or ask questions before the beams took her away but she was fully aware of Tom's arms around her. A sudden brief memory of being beamed out while in this same position when they were escaping from the Nyrian's ice caves came out of nowhere. He seemed hesitant to let go but released her in order to hit his communicator.

"Computer Intruder Alert. Paris to Lieutenant Tuvok."They were in the Delta Flyer. She could hear the blare of the alarm reverberating through the shuttle bay. Tom's gut instinct had been right. His combadge activated.

"Tuvok here."

"There were intruders in my quarters. I think I might have incapacitated one of them. They were not Ligerians."

"Understood. Where are you now?"

"B'Elanna and I are in the Delta Flyer." He sat down at the tactical station.

'Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Her mind was finally awake, catching up with the rest of her.

"It was either here or some random Jeffries tube. At least if we are here for a while we can have some creature comforts. Computer shields up!" His explanation made sense. The Flyer was almost like a second home to them.

"If they could get through Voyager's shields don't you think…"

"I put them on a modulating frequency….like we do with the Borg. And just like you, I managed to get one of these. He did NOT want to give it up." He held out one of their transporting devices. It was at that moment she noticed a bruise on his right cheek.

"What were they like?" she asked. She stared over his shoulder impressed at his added precautions. He had gone out of his way to make sure the Flyer was protected.

"Two figures wearing black. They were wearing...some sort of helmets. Covered their faces. I took one out right away with the phaser but the other one put up a fight."

"That's what you were doing on the computer. Setting this up just in case...did you ever go to sleep?" she asked.

"No. They managed to surprise me even though I was expecting them. For some reason, someone really wants you for whatever the hell they're doing. I think we can assume Matev had something to do with it. That is the same kind of transporter he was using." He handed the device to her knowing she would want to study it.

"They will have to put up one hell of a fight first. Thank Kahless you were awake!" She was fully alert now. The device was plain and simple from the outside. Small and round with buttons of various colors along one side. She pushed one of the buttons, it lit up bright red and it immediately began to beep. She shut it off. "I need to find out how this thing works."

"First I have to examine you and see how they knew you were in my quarters," he said.

"You think they put some kind of tracker on me when I was down there? I was awake the whole time. They tried and failed to sedate me but that didn't work and besides, the Doctor scanned me as soon as I got back."

"I know. But somehow they knew exactly where you were. The Ligerians are catching up with other space traveling species but neither their transporting tech or their scanners are nowhere near this sophisticated. Where did they…"

"Here...in my neck," she said pointing out the location. She shuddered slightly at the memory of the sudden sting. He ran the probe over her. He stared down at the tricorder, shaking his head at the readings.

"The scans show nothing unusual." He said. He kept his eyes on it while raising his voice. "Computer, search for any foreign substance or device on Lt. Torres."

"There is no such substance or device," the computer replied.

"Damn. There has to be something. Just, stand there. I have to replicate something."He said placing the tricorder on the counter of the ops station. She immediately picked it up.

"What are you going to do?' she asked.

"A simple operation. Don't worry. It won't hurt."

She didn't know whether to be worried or not. Tom was an ok medic but him performing surgery, no matter how 'simple was another matter. She decided to direct her attention toward studying the transporter device and let him worry about the medical side of things. Running the tricorder over it she was intrigued by the design. It had interesting configurations. Sitting down at the ops center she began entering data and calculations. Information popped up on the screen just as Tom returned. He was holding a hypospray and a small instrument whose purpose was unfamiliar to B'Elanna.

"Hold still." He said as he stood behind her numbing her neck. She felt pressure and tugging and squeezing but no pain. She felt the gentle buzzing of a derma- regenerator go over her skin but she hardly noticed. The alien device in her hands demanded all her attention.

"Well well...what have we here," he said. She turned around. He was holding a tiny round sliver of white metal.

"Computer, identify the substance in my hand," He said out loud.

"You are holding a sample of B'Elanna Torres skin tissue." The computer answered.

"No, you are not," she said. "What the hell is that?"

"Something that can disguise itself and mimic tissue and apparently, DNA," he said. Laying it down on the counter they stared at it under the bright light. Slowly it separated into two.

"It's replicating," he said. "Damn. It's self-replicating. It's had hours to infect your system. Who knows how many of those things are running around in your bloodstream."

"I have their version of nanobyte location trackers in my bloodstream!" She took a few seconds to process the idea of the small bits of tech floating freely thought her system. A sudden realization hit her. "Damn it! Those things are handy in places where ships scanners cannot function properly. I don't know how they do it in other places but in Starfleet agreeing to allow them to be injected is strictly voluntary. Do you know how it is to get rid of these things?"

"I've heard the stories. We need to get you away from here. Ensign Paris to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, someone managed to put locator trackers in B'Elanna's system. We are currently in the Flyer. Permission to leave the ship."

"Permission granted but stay within communication range."

"Aye Captain. Put those things under a containment field," he said to B'Elanna. "For all we know those things might infiltrate the whole ship. Remember what happened on the Enterprise!" She had read the report. It was a near disaster. She didn't think these things would turn sentient but it was best to be safe.

He jumped into the pilot seat. The doors to the shuttle bay opened and they were off. B'Elanna did what he requested with the trackers sealing them under a barrier. She watched them replicate again. She caught a glimpse of herself reflected in the console panel. Looking down at herself she realized she was still wearing the clothes she normally slept in. A tank top and shorts. She started toward the cargo hold.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm getting something more suitable to wear. If I'm going to be running away from bad guys with you I'm not doing it in my night clothes like one of your B-movie heroines." He smiled and turned back to his console. She didn't replicate a uniform but a more practical outfit that she sometimes used for her exercise programs and some shoes suitable for running. She wasn't about to repeat the experience of running barefoot again. Her feet were still sore from that experience.

She went back to the main deck, returning to her examination of the small transporter. After more calculations and scans she reached a conclusion.

"This is similar to the translocators that the Nyrian used." She said. "But I think it's more of a retriever than a transporter. I think it's programmed to retrieve people or things that have been infected with the trackers or to beam someone to whoever, or whatever contains the trackers. I can't just transport myself anywhere with this. It also seems to have a way of hiding from scanning devices, similar to the way the trackers hide from our scans. You can have your own personal dampening field. For you information, the blue button blocks the scans." She pushed the green button. The device began to beep furiously.

"Let me try something," Tom said. He brought the shuttle to a full stop. Walking over to her he took the device from her and positioned himself on the far side of the cabin. The beeping noise slowed down and went softer.

"It's a sort of Geiger counter or metal detector, "he said.

"What?"

"Scanning devices. Used to detect metal, radiation and that sort of thing. This one has been programmed to zero in on you."

"Why weren't they able to beam right to me, or retrieve me when I was in the museum?" she asked.

"Maybe the trackers weren't strong enough yet or it could be the museum had a force field around it that interfered with it. Other planets do that you know. Saves thieves from just beaming out precious artwork. Or it could be that you were constantly moving and they couldn't get a fix on you. That's why we need to keep moving." He hit his combadge.

"Delta Flyer to the Doctor," Tom said.

"EMH here."

"We suspect someone injected B'Elanna with a form of nanobyte location trackers." He downloaded what information they had on from the tricorder into the computer. "I am forwarding you the info we have on them and I need you to forward me the specs on how to get rid of them."

"I found nothing unusual when I last scanned her."

"It mimics her skin tissue and DNA."

The two of them waited for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few tense minutes. The Doctor's voice finally filtered back to them.

"Hmm...Fascinating."

"Doctor!"

"Yes, of course. You do realize that will take some time."

"We know that Doc but we can't risk bringing her back to Voyager.."

"You'll need specialized equipment."

'I'll replicate what I need."

"There is a stasis bay on the Flyer?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well then, I will send you the specs on the instruments and detailed step by step instructions. Make sure you save me a sample of the trackers. I would like to know more about them."

"Will do Doc that is if we can figure out how to deactivate them."

The information started to show up on the computer immediately. Tom downloaded everything to his tricorder. She followed him down the few steps to the cargo bay. Tom wasted no time but immediately began replicating what he needed.

"I've never seen anything that looks like any of this before," B'Elanna said. He pulled a collapsible table out of the cargo hold, placing the instruments on them as soon as they appeared on the replicator tray.

"I haven't either but don't worry. The doctor always breaks down information to me like he's speaking to a five-year-old. I can do this." She was aware that Doctor liked to talk down to him but she knew full well that despite Tom's attention wandering when the rest of the crew would discuss detailed science he was fully competent at nearly every task that was handed out him.

"I have faith in you. You can do this," she said. He gave her a quick smile. She remembered they hadn't talked through things yet and looked away. " Why do you need a stasis bay?" she asked.

"Because removing the trackers can be quite painful. It's the equivalent of sending electrical shocks through your system. Best if you're not awake for it. But don't worry. It's less than an hour or so at a time."

"At a time?" She asked. "How many times?"

"I don't know," he said looking at the information on the computer screen. "But at least three times. I guess they really wanted you for...something."

"The nerve of Matev. Thinking that evening meant anything." she visibly shuddered at the memory.

"Well, you do tend to leave an impression on people," Tom said as he snapped two things together that resulted in something that looked like a small power coupling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. How many times had she asked him that question? The Klingon part of her woke up. She didn't know if she was being insulted or not.

"Nothing bad. I just meant...well...when you want to turn on the charm you want to and that's what you did at the reception. It's not his fault he didn't know what was really going on. Why do you think I..." he stopped short.

"You're defending him?" she asked.

"Of course not. There's no excuse for him doing what he did but I think we're both pretty sure this isn't just about a sudden infatuation."

Fear and anger raged through her system when she considered that someone out there might be stalking her but she wasn't about to take it out on Tom. This was, after all, not his fault but here and now was not the time to tell him that. She opted to change the subject instead.

"I notice you didn't go out of your way to avoid...what was her name?" she said. Inwardly she kicked herself the way she phrased that question. She sounded like a catty schoolgirl.

"Who?" He rushed back to the replicator to pick up another piece of equipment.

"That woman who kept hanging onto you the other night."

"Oh. Sapiro. She's a pilot. She just wanted to talk about flying. And did she ever talk...at times I envied Seven and Tuvok...and thought perhaps we should have let the Doctor come with us. It would have evened things out." He moved some things around trying to make more room in his already cramped workspace.

"They are a…chatty bunch aren't they?"

"They managed to keep Neelix quiet for at least ten minutes." He said. "I think that's a record." She caught his eye and saw the amusement there and started to smile in return. He stopped what he was doing for half a second but she picked up something that looked like a small version of her engineering calipers and pretended to study it. He went back to his work.

One piece of equipment was apparently going to be rather large. He replicated smaller pieces and began to assemble them into a large power source. As he continued to put his instruments together she retrieved the translocator and continued to tinker with it as Tom worked. She was startled by the sound of a hail.

"Voyager to Delta Flyer!" It was Chakotay. His voice was low as if he were whispering. At first, she thought Tom would answer but remembered that with his demotion she was the Senior Officer here.

"Torres here...Chakotay?"

"B'Elanna, under no circumstances are you and Tom to return to Voyager until further notice. Is that clear."

"Are you under attack?"

"You might say that. I would advise that you not stay in a fixed position. Do you understand? Wait for us to contact you. Understood?"

"Understood, she said. "What…"

The communication ended, leaving Tom and B'Elanna staring at each other across the bay.


	7. Chapter 7

The drawer to the stasis bay opened. Another click and it pulled forward. Tom slide down the top of the tube, opening it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked. The room was now an operating theater. Tom had recreated his own laboratory in the cargo bay. A large console resembling an old fashioned battery covered with touch pads along one side took up most of the space on the table. Clear cable filaments were plugged into it, large and thick when attached to the box but they dwindled down in size until they were little more than threads. This was the method that was going to deliver the 'shocks' to B'Elanna's system.

"You've never been afraid of stasis before. We spent a whole month in one of those tubes, remember?" he asked. He placed small nodes on her arms that were to act as conductors for the power impulses that would soon travel through her system.

"Well, I spent a month in one. If Seven is to be believed you spent most of your time breaking out of yours. These things are cold."

"Sorry. Just get in and get comfortable. You'll be taking a very short nap. Not even for a full hour. You won't feel a thing."

"You won't accidentally shock yourself, will you? Then what will happen to me?"

"The Doctor made provisions for that contingency. The fail-safes have fail safes. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can find out what is going on back at Voyager."

"There is that." She said. Climbing inside she did her best to lie still as Tom hooked up the cables and placed a cortical monitor on her forehead. He began to untangle the cords connecting them to her. The ends that went into her nodes were barely more than strings which enabled him to shut the cover of the tube easily.

"Sweet dreams." He said. Their eyes met and held for a moment.

He shut the cover and waited. She immediately closed her eyes. Staring at the monitor he waited until she was completely out and then began the process. Turning on the machine he watched as it powered up and then stepped back. The display was big enough so he could easily read her vitals at this distance. Small dots of light traveled from the box down the transparent cords to B'Elanna. He half expected her to jerk or moan in her sleep because that was a common reaction but she remained still. Her Klingon genetics were probably helping her with that. This would go on for another fifteen minutes. Her vital sounds were good. Her brain patterns were slightly erratic but that was normal with this procedure. The Doctor had alerted to him to every possibility.

After a few minutes, he relaxed, confident that the Doctor's instructions had been accurate and that he had followed them correctly. The pulses carried on in an almost hypnotic manner. He kept his eyes on the console but his mind insisted on wondering. He worried about Chakotay's cryptic message and the single-minded pursuit of B'Elanna by Matev. Part of him hated him and part of him almost felt sympathy for him but only because he knew what it was like to become fascinated with B'Elanna but was he holding Voyager hostage? Was he looking for B'Elanna at this very moment? As soon as she was through with this treatment he was going to move their position. There was a nebula not far away. Between that and the modulating shield frequency they should be safe for a while. He decided to suggest a deadline if they didn't hear from Voyager again. His mind went to a strange place of him here on the Flyer, alone with B'Elanna in the Delta Quadrant if they lost contact with Voyager. Would they continue on their journey? Would they find a nice place to just settle down? He couldn't think about that now…

A soft alarm beeped from the console. The fifteen minutes was over. He opened the tube and gently disconnected the nodes. She woke up and their eyes locked again. She sat up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just drank a couple of liters of chamomile tea. Was that it?"

"That's all there was to it. I should tell you that you might feel a little tired and will probably experience more fatigue as the treatment goes on. It might last for a while after the last treatment ends but in time things will return to normal,or they should. Records show this has never been tried on a Klingon before so we're in new territory." He pulled the nodes off her skin but left the filaments in place to save time.

"I do feel tired but I thought it was from lack of sleep." She had a scowl on her face. Tom knew instinctively knew it was not directed at him. It was her 'I'm mad at the world' expression.

"Stay in there if you want." He walked to the other side of the room picking up the alien transporter as he did. Turning it on he waited for the now familiar signals. Walking over to B'Elanna he noted the intensity and volume of the beeps were not as strong as before.

"It's working. You can lay back down if you like. I'm going to move the Flyer. There's a nebula not far away. I don't know if it will shield us or not but it's worth a try."

"I don't want to stay here. I'll go up with you."

"Fine," he said. He tried to not read too much into her desire to stay by his side. Maybe what had happened in his room had gotten to her. Had that just been a few hours ago?

After crawling out of the tube she stood up. She stayed in position for a full minute, not moving a muscle.

"Got up a bit too quickly.' She said. "Bit Woozy."

"That's normal." He motioned for her to go first. If she fell he planned to catch her.

Back in the cockpit, she sat down at the Ops station. He powered the Flyer up, traveling at Warp 1 to the small Class Two nebula that was a few light years away.

"How long do you think we should we wait until we hear from Voyager?" She asked as the small craft took off.

"I was thinking tomorrow at this time. By then you should be through with the treatments. Sound ok to you?"

"Hmm...I just realized, someone has to be in command of this little excursion."

"You outrank me of course, but there is the whole 'I'm a medical officer and can relieve you of duty' thing because you are slightly...incapacitated at the moment and believe it or not, I can do that. I won't though if you think you can handle it."

"How about you are in charge until we get these 'things' out of my body and if we're still out here then we'll revisit the command structure again?" she asked. "Although I don't know that I would be handling things any differently than you are at the moment."We are approaching the nebula." She said. "Sensors read that everything is within accepted parameters."

He turned his attention back to the business of flying. Once safely inside the nebula, he brought it to a full stop.

"So now we wait." He said turning around to face her. They were running away from an unknown enemy, Voyager was in trouble and they could not help her. What was happening to them back there?

"Now we wait." She repeated.

She wasn't normally so needy. Maybe needy wasn't the best word for it but B'Elanna did all she could to keep Tom in her line of sight at all times. Not because she wanted anything from him but the idea of being separated from him bothered her but she didn't know why. Extensive away missions had never been a problem. Why now? Maybe it was some residual post-traumatic stress thing left over from when she was running blind through those unmarked corridors alone. Whatever it was she couldn't take the time to analyze it. Right now all that mattered was they stay together. If they had been together at the reception the other night none of this would have happened.

"I need to go check the power levels on that generator. The Doctor said that the energy levels in replicated instruments can fluctuate." He said. He got up and stretched himself reminding B'Elanna that he had hardly had any sleep for the past twenty-four hours. He was starting to tire although he would not say anything about it but she could see the signs.

"We really should eat something." She said. It was true and a good a reason as any to stay with him.

"Sounds good." He agreed. She followed him down the steps. He immediately began running a diagnostic on the console as she considered their food choices. Her mind went back a few days to the dinner they were supposed to have. The dinner that he never showed up for. She had a right to be angry. Her temper dissipated as slight nausea took over. She considered forgoing food altogether she needed to keep up her strength. She settled for some soup for both of them. She made him a toasted cheese sandwich to go with his portion and some tea for the both of them.

"Plain hot tomato soup?" He asked looking at her selection.

"I've developed a taste for it." She said. It was true but the fact was it would probably lay easier in her stomach than anything else.

They ate in silence.

After finishing the diagnostic Tom pulled two cots out of the storage unit. There wasn't much space for them but he managed to squeeze one in on one side of the power generator and on the other side.

"Unless you would like to sleep in the tube." He offered. She shook her head. She didn't have the fear of them that Tom had but now she was associating it with sickness and treatment. She started to pull out the blankets and pillows but found herself overcome by a great weariness. Tom noticed and hurried over to help her with the task.

"Two more treatments?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. The next one will be in about thirty minutes. Then we wait two hours and do it again. That should be it."

"I hate this!" she said. "I hate feeling helpless."

"I know you do," He said. Of course, he did. He knew her, understood her. Why had she been so mean to him? He didn't deserve such treatment. "We'll get those things out of your system…" He started to reach out and touch her but pulled back.

"And then what? We have no idea what's happening back on Voyager." She snapped. After all, he was doing for her she was acting like a grouch. She needed to calm down but there was no safe place for her to mentally retreat to.

"I know. But we can't worry about that right now. All we can worry about is getting you taken care of." His voice was soothing. His understanding irritated her. It was irrational but something she couldn't control.

"I'm sorry. I'm starting to feel…jumpy," she said.

"It might be a side effect of the treatment on Klingon physiology. I'll make a note of it to the Doctor."

"You've not said one word about how all of this is...my fault," she said. She couldn't lie down. She couldn't do anything but sit here and rage at herself.

"What do you mean, your fault? Don't be ridiculous. This all started because I was off being me again."

"But I didn't have to…" Even though she was feeling irritable it was good that they were finally going to talk this thing out. She opened her mouth to continue but started to feel a weird tingle. An energy field was enveloping her. It felt similar to a transporter beam but somewhat different. She was being beamed away. Her last memory was Tom fading from her view.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn!"

She was gone. Taken in a wisp of green light. Tom felt like he had been punched in the gut but there was no time for that. He had been, in fact, halfway expecting something like this to happen. He made his way across the cots and through the makeshift lab to pick up the transporter device. The green light was blinking. Someone somewhere had retrieved her.

He grabbed a tricorder and a phaser, setting the weapon on stun and studied the translocator. He had no idea where it would take him. For all he knew he would end up somewhere floating in space but he had to try. Seconds before he pushed the button his instincts kicked in and stopped him. He raced back up to the cockpit to where B'Elanna had placed the original tracker in a containment field. It had replicated several times and the tiny bits of white metal were starting to pile up on each other. He disabled the field. The damn things might be all over when he came back, and he would come back, but he needed them free and active.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the button and prepared for the worst. A green light enveloped him just as it had B'Elanna and he felt his skin tingle. "Take me to her," he whispered. He once described himself as an optimistic agnostic to Chakotay during a long ago late night talk about the supernatural but decided there was nothing wrong in making sure all the bases were covered.

The effect and green light dissipated. His feet touched hard on solid ground. He wasn't in space but wherever he was, it was dark. He took a long breath relieved that this place had a human-friendly atmosphere. He held his phaser at the ready but after a moment he lowered his arm. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust. Dim soft lighting cast long rays across a bricked pavilion. Stars appeared above him. It was night. Moving in shadows was good for reconnaissance but bad when you were literally working blind. More details revealed themselves. He was in the middle of a large open circular courtyard. He could make out a large building on one side and massive steps on the other. He heard water, perhaps there was a fountain nearby. The place appeared to be deserted. There was no feeling of age about the place. The smell, the air...everything seemed...new. Noticing shrubbery planted along the edge of one of the long walls he hurried over there to hide, crouched down and flipped on his tricorder.

The building was full of people but they didn't seem to belong to a single species. He was right, the place was of fairly recent construction. Interesting but no time for that. His eyes zeroed in on B'Elanna's life signs. She was somewhere inside that building, the scans indicated she was in a deep sleep. They had probably found a way to sedate her. Damn it. Why hadn't he been taken straight to her? There was a security field around the building but it was of an odd configuration. There were weak spots. He wondered if he pushed the blue button on the device if it would allow him to walk right in.

Just at that moment, an alarm sounded. He might well have set it off with his scan. Shutting the tricorder off he stayed put watching in fascination as the courtyard lit up and the place came alive. Two squadrons of guards, he assumed they were guards, wearing dark uniforms and helmets that went down over their face marched out of the building. They looked much the same as the two intruders who had invaded his quarters earlier. He couldn't tell much about the species because they were covered up except for the fact that they were tall. He watched their mannerisms taking note of two of them who appeared to be their leaders. Everyone seem to defer to them, whatever they were. They moved out and began a methodical sweep of the area all walking with the same stilted even gate. They did not appear to communicate verbally. Telepaths perhaps? He hoped not.

He waited. With nothing left to lose, he pushed the blue button on the scanner. It apparently worked because none of the guards came near him.

Moving closer and closer and closer to the entrance he carefully picked a route through the shrubbery. He had a target. One of the superiors. Picking up a rock he threw it a few feet from his position. It caught the ear of the guard and he came to investigate. Tom quietly stunned him and dragged him into the bushes.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I need your clothes." It took only a few minutes to change. The alien was humanoid but there was something about it that reminded Tom faintly of the Borg. He got the impression that it was part machine but he didn't dare turn on his tricorder again to find out. He vaporized his own uniform and waited. He liked the uniform. The material felt good and reminded him of the apparel of choice worn by elite fighting forces during one of his favorite periods of earth history. There were plenty of pockets for his tricorder, phaser, and the transporting device. He also took the guard's weapon. It felt as light as a phaser but had a long curved handle. Placing the helmet on his head he was overwhelmed by optical scanners. These aliens must be part machine and this helmet somehow hooked into their mental processes. A momentary fear took hold of him as he heard things whirl and click into place. He was reminded of Alice who not that long ago had taken over his neural functions that caused him to hallucinate. This thing would surely give him away. He waited for one of the others to sound an alarm but nothing happened. Apparently, his personal dampening field was protecting but he got the sense that maybe these things were prototypes. Maybe they were all autonomous and not connected with each other. Everything else about this place seemed to be new, maybe these guards were new as well? Not really tested? He didn't know and at the moment didn't care. He was just thankful that he had gotten away with it so far but knew that any moment he might be exposed. He took a moment to compare this with B'Elanna's solitary journey through the museum the other night. Here he was surrounded by aliens that might turn on him at any moment. He felt himself begin to sweat. He didn't know which situation which worse.

After a few moments, the squads reassembled into the formation to return to the interior of the building. Tom made sure his helmet was pulled down over his face and took his place in line marching with the rest of them into the unknown.

-00-

B'Elanna forced herself awake. She half expected to find herself back in the unmarked corridor hiding in the ventilation shaft. She was in a room. A lavishly decorated room. Gold colored curtains framed a large window tied back by thick cords of royal blue. The bed she had been lying on was massive. She slowly sat up and realized someone had changed her clothes. That did nothing to improve her already angry mood. The nerve of someone touching her while she was unconscious. She was wearing a sort of sheath dress, one shoulder was bare with a large ornamental pin atop the other. The dress was a dark blue and the texture was something she had never felt before. Looking down at her feet she could see she was wearing ornate silver slippers. She stood up. She was tired from the treatment. The treatment. The trackers had been weakened but were obviously still strong enough for them to get a fix on her. She had been angry before but now her rage was seething.

Walking toward the great window she looked out. She gasped at the sight of a breathtakingly beautiful city filled with buildings of white marble. Long spires of white shot up toward the sky. Greenery was everywhere and the sound of trickling water went upwards from a large fountain. There was something strange about this place. There was no feeling of age. Everything was so...new. Untouched by the ravages of time or weather. It could have just sprung up out of the grass yesterday. Even now she could see buildings in the distance still under construction. People were wandering about but not in groups. Solitary people. There was something odd about them. It took a moment for her to realize that no two of them looked alike. A sick feeling swept over her. She suspected she knew what was going on. Every one of those people down there had probably been abducted and infected with the trackers just as she had been. Matev was one of those crazed collectors she had read about, people who for some reason were obsessed with the idea creating some kind of weird living museum. These people could do their best to escape but whoever had brought them here would find them again. There was no way out.

The door opened. Matev stood there. Matev and yet not him. He had shed his Ligerian appearance, the long dark hair was covered by a small turban of silver and his eyes were light, very light but the facial expression was the same. Gold threaded embroidery weaved an intricate pattern on his official looking robes. He had a weapon, something with a long curved handle that fit snugly in an elaborate belt.

"Hello, B'Elanna," He said. "Welcome home."

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked.

"Because I want you to share this life with me." If his was his natural form Matev was even more handsome if that were possible and he knew it. "From the first moment we looked at each other I knew there was something there. The others, your old friends tried to keep us apart and they did a good job but it was not enough. This, all this is yours. This is my world that I am creating and you can be here with me, at the beginning. We will go down in history, you and me."

"I don't want a new life. I want my old one," She said. Everything negative emotion, both Klingon and human had been triggered, overcoming her fatigue.

"Look around you. Could this possibly compare to slogging away in the engine room of a starship on an impossible voyage? You'll never get home. Why not stay here with someone who will...appreciate you." The Engine room on Voyager appeared in her mind. It was more beautiful than any paradise.

'Where is Tom?"

"Who?"

She thought a moment before answering.

"The pilot on the shuttle I was on. As far as she knew Matev knew nothing of their relationship. "He was also a medic. He was trying to deactivate the trackers."

"Oh him. Still on the shuttle as far as I know. We won't hurt your friend. He did a good job. If I had been any later…"

"I don't want to be here."

"B'Elanna, you and I both know that we first met there was an instant connection. Something electric. You are loyal to your friends but you can't deny there was something there. I was going to take more specimens from your crew you know. It was my plan for them to come looking for you and I was going to take my pick. So many humans, I'm sure they wouldn't have missed one or two. You had a child...I don't have any children and a Borg. Those blue people looked interesting. There was one young Vulcan that looked promising but alas you escaped and that put the rest of your crew on their guard. But I knew that I had to have you. No one has escaped before...so I couldn't let you go. You are the first one to challenge me. You are special to me, B'Elanna. The first species from outside the quadrant. You are worthy to take your place beside me." His listing her friends and fellow crewmates like livestock did nothing to improve her mood. She also knew the reason he had not taken Tom was because he had not been infected as she had. "But they are onto me so I have to be satisfied with just you, but you are enough. I find the Klingon culture fascinating."

"Please return me to the shuttle," she said firmly. She knew arguing would get her nowhere but it would give her time. Time to look around the room. Time to see if there was an escape route, a way to get that weapon away from him.

'Are you afraid of retribution from your Captain?" he asked. "There is no need to worry about them anymore. That won't be a problem. They won't bother you anymore."

"What did you do to them?" Anger was intensified. If he had hurt them there was nothing she wouldn't do to avenge them.

"They are fine. They agreed to sacrifice you...in order to save the ship."

"I don't believe that." She said. There was a large vase beside the bed. If there was a way of maneuvering herself over there perhaps she could use it to knock him out.

'I knew you wouldn't. Come with me."

He grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly as he practically dragged her through the door into a larger room, this one was circular in construction. It was like an old-fashioned ballroom in a castle. Intricate chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there was more lavish artwork and decor. There was a large door on the other side of the room and beside it was stationed two guards dressed in black. B'Elanna realized that the purpose of this place was to overwhelm his victims with wonder but none of that impressed her. All she wanted was to get out of here and get back to Tom. He walked to one side of a long table and pushed a button. A computer screen went up. Instead of the Captain, she saw Chakotay.

"Lieutenant Torres' He said. "Voyager had been boarded by an overwhelming force. The lives of the entire crew are at stake. We put up as fierce a resistance as we could but in the end we could not win the day. Matev has promised that he will not harm you. He will give you a good life and we agreed to his terms for the sake of the crew. Goodbye, Lieutenant Torres." Chakotay gave her a long meaningful look before his image disappeared. B'Elanna was left speechless. A thousand emotions went through her. Chakotay had sent this message instead of the Captain and not only that, he had sent this particular message.

"I'm so sorry." Matev said coming over to her. He touched her arm. A small part of her considered pretending to give into his charm and let him think she had been seduced by all of this and stab him in his sleep but her Klingon half was too fired up to think out such a plan rationally. She turned to him and mustering all her reserved energy gave him a punch that knocked him to the floor. She fought against her fatigue because Chakotay's message had done something to her. She might as well be full Klingon now.

"You are not sorry. I'm sorry that I ever accepted your invitation. I'm sorry I ever laid eyes on you!" She spat at him. He smirked at her.

"B'Elanna!" he said. "There is no use fighting it. They all tried to fight it and in the end, they all accepted it. You won't be just one of them, B'Elanna. You'll be...special." She hated the way he said her name. He started toward her. The fool still believed she had felt something for him. He was clearly delusional. Powerful but delusional.

"I am Klingon!" she hissed. "To be captured is a great dishonor. I must perform the rite of Hegh'bat." She was grasping at straws but she had to do something to shake the fool out of his complacency.

"What is that?"

"I must kill myself." Her words had the desired effect.

He stared at her.

"If you looked in our database you would have learned about Klingons. It is a great dishonor for a Klingon to be taken prisoner."

"You are not a prisoner!" The man believed his own propaganda.

"To be held against one's will is to be a prisoner!"

"Let me show you what your life will be like now."

"I don't want this life." She turned away from him running toward the bedroom. She stood at the sill and stared down at the ground below. She had no intention of jumping but Matev reacted just as she thought he would by pulling her back just as she made a move.

He struggled with her but she managed to grab the weapon he had on his belt. Like so many before him he underestimated her strength. She did not aim it at herself but rather pointed it toward him.

"You will let me go!" she said.

"B'Elanna, don't be so foolish. I have guards all around. There is no way out. It won't be as easy to escape from here as it was the museum."

"You were the one who was funneling people through Ligeria. How did you manage to get on their council?"

"It wasn't hard. They were trusting and I can be charming when I want. You saw that! You wanted to be with me. I could see it the first time we met..."

"You are a fool and you know nothing. I don't want this life!"

"Guards!" He barked. The charm was gone. The man had turned ugly as she knew he would. Two of the dark uniformed guards came into the room. "We have another uncooperative one. Take her and get her sorted out."

B'Elanna aimed her weapon at Matev and took great pleasure in shooting him. His face went from anger to shock. She didn't care what would happen to her now but was surprised when one of the guards shot the other. Taking off the helmet the guard revealed a shock of blond hair and bright blue eyes. Tom smiled at her. She was momentarily taken aback by his appearance.

"Let's get out of here!" He said.

"Tom…" She sputtered.

"No time to talk. Come here. We'll take lover boy with us." He pulled her toward Matev. Holding on to the two of them he pushed the green button and all three of them were whisked away.


	9. Chapter 9

More green lights and more tingles. The interior of the Flyer welcomed them back. B'Elanna collapsed into the seat at ops. Once again she had overexerted herself. Tom let Matev drop to the floor then knelt down beside him.

"He's still alive. Just stunned." Tom said as he dragged the unconscious Matev to the back of the cockpit and activated a level ten force field around him. The trackers had replicated and done their job giving Tom a homing beacon but fortunately, they had not been gone long enough for them to get into any of the ship's systems. He destroyed most of them but left a few under a containment field for the Doctor and as a sort of safeguard. For all he knew he might need them again.

"We have to move. As deep into the nebula as The Flyer can stand." Without another word he sat down in his familiar place and the Flyer took off. Going so fast in a nebula was dangerous but both of them knew what they were doing. Satisfied that they had traveled far enough away for now he turned to look at her.

He had been shocked when he saw the revealed Matev dragging B'Elanna through the great room. He had forced himself to stand still while the message from Chakotay played. He knew full well that B'Elanna was not about to commit ritual suicide but that she was planning something. He had to trust her. He heard them arguing in the other room and was about to take out the guard beside him and rush to her side when Matev had summoned them. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud with joy when she shot Matev.

She looked gorgeous. The dress fit her perfectly. She looked even better than she had at the reception the other night. Everything about her was indescribable. It was all he could do to restrain himself. He has almost forgotten why he was here and what they were supposed to be doing. All he wanted to do was stare at her. Damn, she was beautiful. Why on earth wasn't he more considerate of her? Why wasn't he more sensitive to their time together? If they got through this things would be different. Allowing his eyes to go up to her face he saw she was staring at his uniform. Her pupils appeared dilated. He felt his cheeks grow red as he realized she was looking at him the same way he was looking at her. _Any other place. Any other time._

 _"_ _Matev_ is trying to create some sort of multi-species museum...utopia thing." she said. "I have no idea what species he is but he's completely crazy by any standards." Her gaze did not waver although her eyes did not meet his. "I was going to be the first...he was planning on taking others from the crew and infect them with his trackers. It's obvious he wants to set himself up as some sort of petty dictator. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have plans for this entire sector." Her eyes finally met his. She realized what his unwavering glance meant. She wasn't the demure type but she immediately lowered her eyes. "I have no idea where this came from. I woke up wearing it and now I'm going to change, again."

"I guess I had better as well." He looked down at himself. "Matev's guards are part machine. I have no idea if they are even sentient. I think they are untested. They might have become a very efficient security team eventually one day but for right now...it's early days. That's the only way I was able to get past them."

"I think everything about what Matev is doing is early days. He's just gotten started." Her eyes floated over him again." That's not a bad look for you," she said. She wasn't quite flirting but was close to it. "I'm sure you have a story behind how you got down there but right now…"

"I'll tell you all about it later but the short version is this, I pushed buttons, infiltrated the guards, followed them around and hoped for the best. I suppose the dampening controls on the device protected me. Right now you are going into the stasis tube and we are going to give you a double treatment. Get your system cleared out once and for all. Then we are going to do the same with our friend here." She turned to go but he stopped her but he couldn't let her walk away just like that.

"It's probably a good thing for all involved that he took you first. His mistake, but our salvation." She looked back at him as if pondering his words.

"I didn't have time to think about it that way but you might be right. I suppose it was best things happened the way they did. Makes you wonder..." She paused for a moment but immediately shook herself back to the present. "Right now I just want this to be over. I may not look it but I'm really really tired."

You might want to keep the dress." He said carefully trying to match her not quite flirting tone. She gave him a hint of a smile before disappearing down the stairs.

He gave her a few minutes of privacy before following her. She had changed back into the exercise outfit she had been wearing before and had already put the nodules in place on her arms and was resting in the tube. He did note that the dress was draped across her cot. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

B'Elanna had endured all kinds of trials and tribulations in her young life. The fatigue she had experienced while running through the corridors on Ligeria was nothing compared to the way she felt now. She was coming to life. She was out of the tube, laying down on one of the cots. Tom must have carried her over here. Tom, damn it, he looked handsome in that black uniform. When he pulled that helmet off she had literally felt herself go weak at the sight of him and her momentary distraction was not a side effect of the treatment. She was lucky to be with him. She should be more forgiving of his little eccentricities. She opened her eyes and saw him standing behind the table again, but he had done as she had done, changed into civilian clothes. She sat up and noted that Matev was in the tube. She watched in fascination as he jerking about when the pulses reached him. Tom glanced over and saw she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I just fought a full grown Targ and it won," she said. She sat up. Her body felt bruised but her mind was reaching a point of clarity.

"That's to be expected and I'm afraid it might last for a few days." He came over to her side of the room and gently pressed a hypospray against her neck. It relieved some of the pain. "You're all clear by the way. No more attempts to try and retrieve you. Matev's just about done. He's not reacting to it as well as you did. He's carried those things around in him longer and maybe your Klingon half helped you out. Not sure what we are going to do with him when we are finished but…"

"About that. Apart from my feeling tired, would you say I am fit for duty?" She asked. He picked up a tricorder and gave her a quick scan."

"Your neural patterns appear to be working order. Do you feel capable of assuming command of this little...jaunt?"

"Yes. I need you to listen and do what I say. When you are through with Matev, return to the position where we last had contact with Voyager. Once we are there I want you to revive him."

"Yes, Lieutenant." He said smiling slightly. "May I ask why?"

"I have my reasons but I want him awake when I tell you."

"Some kind of revenge scenario planned?"

"Let's just call it payback."

The pulses stopped. Matev groaned loudly and Tom turned off the machine. B'Elanna watched as he opened the tube. Even though it was only a few steps to where they had kept him behind the force field on the cockpit Tom had him beamed back into his tiny prison.

"You feel like going topside?" He asked. "Or do you want to stay here and rest?"

"I can rest later." She said. "Get us back to our original position."

"Yes, ma'am.' Tom said. He came over to help her up. His strong arms went around her. For half a moment she was tempted to just stand there and let him hold her. He felt warm. She missed being closed to him but duty called. She leaned on him as he helped her up the few steps to the ops station. Returning to the pilot seat he took the Flyer out of the nebula and back to the position where all of this had started. Once there he turned to face her.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Revive him." She ordered. Tom obediently deactivated the force field and pushed a hypospray against Matev's neck. B'Elanna stood beside him.

The alien came to groaning. She knew how much it hurt and she didn't care. He saw B'Elanna and tried to sit up but the pain in his muscles would not allow for it.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are onboard the Federation Shuttle The Delta Flyer. The location trackers have been removed from your system. We are returning you to Ligeria," She said.

He sat up despite his obvious pain. "You can't take me back there!"

"Of course, I can. And I am. You can't get away with simply abducting people against their will even if you are taking them to your version of paradise."

"But...my people took over your ship." Once again he struggled to sit up and once again he gave up. His turban had slipped on his head, giving him a comical appearance.

"No, they didn't. They probably did board it and may have taken it over for a short period of time but they aren't in control now. Tom, contact Voyager."

"Yes Lieutenant," he said turning to sit in his usual seat and tap the console. The Captain's face appeared on the screen. No matter how many away missions he had been a part of the relief of re-contacting Voyager never got old.

"It's good to see you both. B'Elanna, how are you doing?"

"I'm tired but thanks to Tom I'm nanobyte free. We have Matev in custody."

"Our Ligerian hosts will be most pleased with that bit of news." The Captain said. "They have been on to him for quite some time. They knew he was an imposter and somehow connected to the string of abducted individuals. He is a complete outsider to this sector. They, in fact, followed the guards who tried to take over our ship and helped us liberate it. They told us you did the right thing in leaving Voyager. We were able to follow your warp trail and they took it from there. They used the translocator we had to trace you to Matev's hidden kingdom but you had already rescued yourselves. All they don't know is the why."

"We know the why Captain. You'll have our full report within the hour.

"Good. Rendezvous with us at these coordinates."

"Ay Captain. Torres out."

Tom severed the connection and turned again in his seat to face B'Elanna and their prisoner.

Matev was in too much pain to move.

"How did you know...you saw the transmission? We took over your ship. They sacrificed you!"

"Yes, How _did_ you know that Lieutenant?" Tom asked. B'Elanna gave him a sly smile at the use of her rank.

"The message was from Chakotay. Not the Captain. It was code, left over from the days when we were in the Maquis. It was to let me know that things were not as they seemed and that they were in control of the situation."

"You...mean...everything between you and me was a lie? You were working with the Ligerians?" He asked. "I honestly thought that we…"

"We weren't working with the Ligerians. We had no idea this was happening on the planet. You got caught up in a lover's tiff. Between me and Tom." She walked over to where Tom was seated and placed an arm around him. "This is the man I want to be with. I was angry with him and accepted your invitation to...punish him. That is the reason I was with you. Anything between us was purely in your imagination."

Matev stared hard at Tom who in turn smirked back at him.

"Him?" The sound of incredulity in his voice made B'Elanna laugh.

"Yes, him. I'd rather be with him, on Voyager, working in the engines on what might prove to be a hopeless journey than stay with you. That's the truth," B'Elanna said.

"That's impossible!" Matev struggled to get up but the pain was obviously too much. He fell back hard on the floor. "You couldn't possibly..."

"Yes, I could. We're taking you back to the Ligerians where you will have to answer for what all this." B'Elanna said.

He glared at them. "You don't know what you've done. The work you've destroyed. I had plans...great plans..."

"Tom set a course back to Voyager...and sedate him," She said. "I don't want to listen to that anymore." She gave his should a slight squeeze.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded and turned back to his controls. "Might I say that it's been a privilege serving under you, Lieutenant."

The squeeze turned into a swat.

"Just get us back Ensign. If you don't mind I'm going to go...rest."


	10. Chapter 10

It was over. Matev was turned over to the Ligerians, the Ligerians in gratitude to Voyager for their help had overwhelmed them with their generosity. No one recognized his species but it didn't matter. He was safely locked away in one of their prisons. It seemed Matev did have greater plans to take over the sector but Voyager had helped to overthrow him before he had a chance to get started. The abducted aliens were freed and even stolen artwork had been reclaimed. The sector had been thinking of forming some type of confederacy and Matev's city looked like a good place as any to locate their headquarters. For once Voyager left a region of space leaving a trail of goodwill behind them.

B'Elanna was still in bed, as per the Doctor's orders. When they arrived back at Voyager they had been beamed straight to sickbay. The memory of the Doctor's reaction still caused him to flinch inside. The procedure caused her irritation levels to rise but she had become calmer with each passing day. She had communicated to Tom that morning that she now felt like receiving visitors and no one need fear that she would bite their head off.

Tom stood outside the door. He opted for candy instead of flowers this time but this time, it wasn't just as an apology. He took a deep breath and touched the padd. Where to begin?"

The door chirped. "Come in!" she said. She was sitting up on the bed looking better than she had for the past few days. A sketchbook was by her side and drawing pencils were scattered around on the blanket.

"Hey," He said. "Something for the invalid. The Doctor reamed me over for doubling up on your treatment but I told him I didn't think I had a choice at the time. So this is sorry for that...and for everything else." He placed them on the table by her bed. "If it helps you should know I've put a timer on the holodeck. Harry rigged it for me so that if I have to be somewhere, it shuts down and he's the only one who can restart it."

"Thank you for clearing out my system," She said. "But as far as the holodeck is concerned, that's a bit extreme."

"Yeah, well, I tend to go to extreme so it might take extreme measures to reel me in. Everything that happened...it happened because of me. If I hadn't lost track of time….you wouldn't have had those trackers in your system, to begin with, and you wouldn't have gone through everything you did."

"No, Tom, no. This was my fault. I brought it on myself. If I hadn't gotten that stupid spur of the moment idea in my head to punish you..."

"You mean you've been blaming yourself this whole time?" Tom said as he sat down at the side of her bed." B'Elanna, it was me. All me. And it wasn't a stupid idea. Even without if Matev hadn't turned out to be such a megalomaniac it probably would have worked. It killed me to see you with someone else. Did you know...when you didn't return at first I thought you had stayed on the planet with him?"

"I was afraid you'd think that. I even imagined I'd made you so angry that you took off with what's her name."

"So that's why you were surprised that I was still on the ship. I was getting ready to fob her off on Harry."

"I barely paid any attention to Matev so I have no idea where he got the idea that we made some sort of connection but I shouldn't have played games like that. Tom, please don't blame yourself. It seemed like a good idea at the time but everything just...backfired. So in the future, I'm not going to resort to games like that again. We'll just try to talk like adults and not behave like children. Do you think we're stuck?"

"Stuck?" He had barely gotten through the apology and wasn't ready for this abrupt change of subject.

"Both of us had bad childhoods. Maybe we don't know how to act like adults when it comes to relationships because we don't know what a good relationship looks like."

"Maybe. I hadn't thought of it that way but you could be right. I don't know what to do about it, though."

"I suppose we could talk to people who know about good relationships...like Sam Wildman.'

"And Joe Carrey."

"Even Tuvok!"

"Tuvok?"

"Sure, why not? He's been married forever. Even Harry...I mean he grew up in a happy home. He would know how his parents acted toward each other." Tom noticed the sketch pad on her bed. He picked it up and examined it. She was designing something. It looked strangely familiar.

"What's this? " He asked.

"Me trying my hand at a hobby," she said.

"A hobby? You mean you found something that will tear you away from your precious engines?" He studied her draft a little more closely. It looked simple. A box, a cylinder design on top, equations scribbled along the margins...where had he seen that before?

"Maybe. I have to see if I have the patience to get through this first."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just a rough draft and I'm working off old information but..." she began but something clicked in Tom's head.

"It's a turntable. A stereo...a record player!"

"Yes. I really enjoyed putting that television set together for you, a lot more than I thought I would and I thought...hey why not try something else from that era. After that, I'll figure out how to make the vinyl discs they used to replicate the music."

"They're called records. This will be great! Something to go with our TV. I hope you keep it up. We can have all kinds of cool stuff...and it's good to think of you having something...that's just yours..." He laid the sketch pad back down. "So does this mean we're good? We understand each other now?"

"It is as far as I'm concerned," she said.

"Me too." "Without another word he leaned over and gave her a long deep kiss. He started to nuzzle her neck.

"Did you keep that dress?" he asked.

"Yes I did and I'll wear it for you... on one condition."

"That I wear that uniform."

"How did you guess?" She said.

He pulled back and laughed.

"When you are finally recovered from all this we create a holo-program where the handsome daring black ops soldier..."

"Need I remind you that I TOOK out the bad guy…"

"I was going to say where the handsome daring black ops soldier and the beautiful fearless Klingon warrior princess defeat the evil delusional overlord together but..."

"Now I remember why the Captain doesn't want us going on away missions together." She said. It was endearing when she giggled like that. "That was some adventure." She reached up to caress his face. He allowed her finger to gently sweep across his cheek before catching her hand and holding onto it.

"Yes. That was some adventure but somehow, I don't think it will be our last," he said. Their eyes locked and this time, they did not look away.


End file.
